sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Recht auf Schuhe
Das Recht auf Schuhe ist die neunte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie und Stanford besuchen die Babyparty ihrer Freunde Kyra und Chuck . Als sie gehen wollen, sind Carries Manolos weg. Es ist ihr unangenehm, ihre Freundin um Schadensersatz für die teuren Schuhe zu bitten. Nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Harry muss sich Charlotte erst an die Gewohnheiten ihres frisch Angetrauten gewöhnen. Besonders störend findet sie, dass Harry zu Hause am liebsten nackt herumläuft. Miranda freundet sich mit ihrem neuen Nachbarn, dem attraktiven Kinderarzt Dr. Robert Leeds, an. Handlung Carrie geht shoppen für die Babyparty von Kyra und Chuck. Gemeinsam mit Stanford kommt sie an und wird von Kyras Schwester Margaret begrüßt, die ihnen mitteilt, sie müssten ihre Schuhe ausziehen, da niemand Dreck in die Wohnung tragen sollte. Carrie ist empört. Miranda nimmt an einer Eigentümerversammlung teil, bei der sie Robert Leeds kennenlernt, den afroamerikanischen Teamarzt der Nicks. Sie flirtet mit ihm. Nach einer Stunde Unterhaltung geht Robert, dessen Einzug von den anderen Eigentümern diskutiert wird. Sie scheint die einzige zu sein, die ihn mag. Charlotte räumt Harry hinterher, der überall seine Teebeutel hinterlässt. Um Mitternacht wollen Carrie und Stanford die Party verlassen, doch am Eingang muss Carrie feststellen, dass jemand ihre Manolos gestohlen hat. Kyra gibt ihr ein paar Turnschuhe für den Heimweg. Am nächsten Tag ist sie immer noch traurig darüber und lässt sich bei ihren Freundinnen darüber aus, auch darüber, dass es ihre Freundin Kyra ganz kalt gelassen hat. Miranda schlägt vor, sie solle von Kyra Schadenersatz verlangen, Samantha stimmt ihr zu und lässt sich dann über Kinder aus, die überall im Restaurant herumlaufen. Charlotte erzählt von ihrem gemeinsamen Zusammenleben mit Harry und den Teebeuteln, was Samantha zunächst missversteht. Als sie zuhause mit Harry redet und er vor ihren Augen wieder einmal einen Teebeutel auf dem Tisch ablegt, spricht sie ihn darauf an, entschuldigt er sich und verspricht, sich zu bessern. Miranda trifft auf dem Heimweg Robert im Fahrstuhl. Er entdeckt eine Windpocke auf ihrer Wange und Miranda gesteht ihm, dass sie einen Sohn hat. Robert kommt mit in ihre Wohnung und trägt sanft Lotion auf ihrer Wange auf. Magda kommt zu der etwas intimen Situation hinzu und nimmt Brady mit. Carrie geht bei Kyra vorbei, um die Schuhe zurückzugeben und fragt nach ihren Manolos, doch Kyra weiß nicht Bescheid. Kyra bietet ihr an, die Schuhe zu bezahlen und bittet Carrie herein, doch erneut wift sie einen Blick auf Carries Schuhe, woraufhin diese die Schuhe auszieht. Als Kyra nach dem Preis fragt, reagiert sie geschockt auf die Zahl und möchte doch nicht mehr bezahlen. Ohne Geld geht Carrie. Sie ruft Miranda an und ärgert sich über Kyra, die gesagt hatte, dass Carrie kein wirkliches Leben hat. Miranda leidet derweil an Windpocken und versucht sich mit ihrer Serie "Jules und Mimi" abzulenken (in der es um eine weiße, rothaarige Frau und einen afroamerikanischen Mann geht). Charlotte wird am Morgen von ihrem Mann überrascht, der völlig ungeniert nackt durch die Wohnung läuft, was sie etwas verstört, vor allem da er es jeden Tag tut. Carrie ruft nach einigen Tagen bei Kyra an, um erneut über die Schuhe zu reden, doch diese wird von ihrem Sohn abgelenkt. Carrie spricht mit Charlotte darüber und erzählt, wie viel Geld sie für Geschenke für Kyra und Chuck ausgegeben hat, aber Kyra weigere sich noch immer, die Schuhe zu bezahlen. Charlotte will den Spieß umdrehen und fragt sie, wie es wäre, wenn Carrie selbst verheiratet und Mutter wäre, doch diese wendet ein, dass sie es nicht verstehen könnte, warum Singles immer benachteiligt würden. Samantha versucht, ein Geschäftsgespräch in einem Restaurant voller Kinder zu führen, doch der Kellner erklärt ihr, Handys wären im Restaurant nicht erlaubt. Daraufhin fragt Samantha ihn, was er gegen den Kinderlärm unternehmen würde, doch er will nichts tun. Als sie die Mutter anspricht, bewirft deren Kind sie mit Spagetti und verärgert verlässt Samantha das Restaurant. Als Harry wieder ein Mal nackt durch die Wohnung läuft, hält Charlotte es nicht mehr aus. Auch dieses mal lenkt Harry höflich ein und zieht sich zumindest Shorts an. Miranda sieht sich abends die Aufnahme von Jules und Mimi an, als Robert an die Tür klopft. Ihre Windpocken sind schon fast verschwunden. Robert bringt für Brady einen bunten Baseball mit und beschließt spontan, mit ihr zusammen Jules und Mimi anzusehen, da er immer noch kein Kabel hat. Die Szene in der Serie entwickelt sich zu einer Erotikszene. Carrie ruft erneut bei Kyra an und bekommt nur den von den Kindern besprochenen Anrufbeantworter zu hören. Sie spricht Kyra aufs Band, dass sie demnächst sich selbst heiraten würde und dass die Hochzeitsliste bei Manolo Blahnik ausläge. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Kyra, die das von Carrie reservierte Paar mit verkniffener Miene kauft. Die Verkäuferin sagt ihr, sie solle auf ihre Kinder aufpassen, weil sie etwas dagegen hätten, dass die Kinder die Schuhe anpassen. Später packt Carrie glücklich die neuen 485-Dollar-Schuhe aus und trägt sie sofort ein. Zentrale Frage *Ab wann haben wir nicht mehr die Freiheit, du und ich zu sein? Personen und Paarungen *Carrie Bradshaw *Samantha Jones *Miranda Hobbes - Dr. Robert Leeds *Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt *Stanford Blatch *Kyra Bronson (eine Fotographin, die früher magersüchtige Schauspielerinnen fotographierte und jetzt Babys) - Chuck Bronson - sie haben Zwillinge namens Milo und Allegra und einen kleinen Sohn *Margaret Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6